Shadilver: Fireflies
by Kiseki-Kun
Summary: Inspired by Owl City: "Fireflies" Silver goes on a little field trip in the middle of the night... And Shadow decides to tag along. WARNING YAOI Shadilver involved. Don't like? Don't read.


All was dark and silent in the house as Silver put on his boots. It was 1am in the Morning and everyone should be alsleep. He sighed as he gently opened the door. He took one last look behind.

"I'll be back soon."

He took one step outside and shivered. It was chilly and he was at risk of catching a cold. He sighed once more.

"I should grab my Coat."

He gently floated into the house using his ESP ability and flew up to his room, grabbing his black coat. Carefully, he flew back downstairs and back to the front door. He was glad he didn't get caught.

Or so he thought.

"Mind if I joined you, Silver?" A cold yet familiar voice sent chills down Silver's Spine. The Ivory hedgehog quickly turned around and saw Shadow decked in a white Jacket, ready to head out too.

"S-Shadow? W-What are you doing here? S-Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Silver said in a hushed whisper."

"Hmph, you do remember that I don't really need to sleep. Right?"

"Ah yes, you are but, the Ultimate Life Form created by one of the Universe's greatest Scientists. How nice Shadow." Silver said in a flat tone as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead in a dramatic way. However, he stopped when he saw Shadow glaring at him as though ready to murder him at any minute.

And the two set off. Although no words were spoken along the way, Silver felt like this was the first time Shadow and he had actually interacted. Both of them were silent until they finally reached their destination. The old field near the river close to the place where the two hedgehogs lived.

"What? This old dump is where you always go to every week?" Shadow said in a flat yet somewhat surprised tone.

"Shush Shadow! This place is actually really magical."

"Magical huh… Typical word to describe you…"

"W-What did you say?" Silver asked; face red from Shadow's earlier comment.

"…never mind…A-Anyway, what's so magical about this place? All I see is some grass and a river." Shadow quickly asked to change the subject.

"…Hold on, it's almost time."

"Time for what?"

All of a sudden, glowing small objects flew out from the bushes close to the river. There were so many, Shadow thought he counted at least one million of them.

"Those things are…?"

"Fireflies. I come here once a week to look at these little guys. They are really cool, aren't they?" Silver replied as he stared continued to stare at the sight.

"You don't seem to be the type who would do this kind of stuff though." Shadow said as he turned to the white hedgehog.

"Well, you don't seem to be the type who would follow me to see what I'm doing." Silver replied blankly.

"Why would you come here?" Shadow said as he continued to stare at the ivory hedgehog.

"I've always wanted to see fireflies ever since I was younger. Back in the future, when me and Blaze were young kids. We still fought the Ibis because… We were the only ones left. Every single time, we lost. I already lost count of the number of times we fought the Iblis and lost.

Every single time, I would always have wounds covering me. I would always have to rest for a couple of weeks before I recover. Blaze would still be at my side because we only had each other. She would always read me a book which she managed to find in the ruins of our destroyed home.

Once, she found a book about Insects. She read it to me and I actually found it quite boring. However, the book caught my attention when she began reading about small insects called Fireflies. The thing which amazed me about them was the fact they glow. It gave me a sort of feeling that they carried hope to the people of the past. Since then, I sworn that one day, I would destroy the Iblis and see Fireflies in our world once more."

The Fireflies continued to fly around the river; some even flew near the two hedgehogs, with a few landing on Shadow, causing him to blush a little.

"They seem to like you." Silver chuckled as he looked at Shadow.

"Keep quiet…" Shadow said as he blushed at the attention of his "fans".

"You know, Blaze also sang to me a song about Fireflies too."

"Really? Care to share it?" Shadow asked as he treid to wave the fireflies around him away.

"E-Eh?"

"What? Everyone including me already knows that you like to sing and you can ACTUALLY sing decently." Shadow with a small chuckle.

Silver only sighed as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

_You would not believe your eyes._

_If Ten Million Fireflies,_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep._

'_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave Teardrops everywhere._

_You'd think me rude,_

_But I will just stand and stare._

Shadow felt a warm feeling at his cheeks as he listened to Silver's voice. It was a bit weird. Ever since he first met Silver, he had always been concerned for him. Whatever Silver did or said, he would usually be around to monitor it,

"**Why do I feel so attracted to him?"**

_I like to make myself believe._

_That planet earth, turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

_Because everything is never as it seems._

"**Why do I wish to be around him all the time?"**

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance_

"**It's as if… Everytime I see him… My cheeks would also feel a little… warm…"**

_A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

"…Hey… Silver?"

"Yes, Shadow?"

"Now that you've seen Fireflies… Now that Iblis has been defeated… Would you ever go back to the Future?"

"…Why do you ask, Shadow?" Silver blinked and stared at the Ebony Hedgehog. He didn't think that Shadow would even ask him this sort of question.

"…I care a lot for you, Silver…"

"…Huh? S-Shadow?"

"I don't know why. Every single time I see you, I get a weird feeling in my chest. I really care a lot for you".

"E-Eh? T-Thanks a lot…S-Shadow…" Silver quickly blushed and looked away.

Fireflies continued dancing around the two hedgehogs, as if trying to say something.

"..Silver… How would you feel… If I told you…"

"W-What is it?"

Silence filled the air and one by one, the fireflies began to dim. Shadow knew that this was the perfect chance to tell Silver exactly how he felt. He had to hurry.

Slowly but surely, it was down to a few fireflies who flew to the two hedgehogs.

"Silver, you know the first time I met you, y-you see, I kind of began to be interested in you…"

Some Firelies landed on Silver's hands, who was listening to what Shadow had to say.

"…I kind of you know, found out you can be adorable at times…."

"…And? Go on, Shadow". Silver said.

The Fireflies began to dim down, as if it was a countdown. This began to make Shadow feel even more nervous.

"..I…I, er, you know, erm, you see, I-I-I…"

It was down to 5 fireflies left.

"Um, you see, er, well, I don't how to say this…B-But, erm, a-ah…"

3 left

"Um, well, to tell you the truth, well you see… I r-really, r-really…"

There was only 1 left. Shadow knew that he had to do something, now. Quickly, he pulled Silver close to him. Bringing their faces close together. Silver blushed madly at this. He didn't know why, but he just did. He felt his heart beating faster and faster. He felt warm in Shadow's arms. He blushed and looked into the red eyes which locked with his, exactly like the first the two had met.

The Firefly began to dim down.

Shadow pulled Silver ever closer and looked straight into his amber eyes.

"I love you".

A few minutes passed after Silver heard this. His eyes were wide-open. He didn't know exactly how to respond.

"Please accept my feelings for you". Shadow shut his eyes tightly and hugged the Ivory one tightly.

"…I guess… That maybe… I should have been the one who told you those words before you…" Silver whispered.

Shadow immediately bought Silver's face close to his at those words, he smiled a gentle smile and replied with a small whisper: "Thank you, Silver".

Their lips met and as though on cue, all the fireflies suddenly lit up again, as if celebrating the birth of a brand new relationship.

A few minutes passed and the two immediately broke off their kiss in order to breathe.

"…Hey, S-Silver…."

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if you continued that song you were singing earlier?"

Silver smiled at Shadow and playfully gave a small peck on his cheek.

"I'll be more than happy to continue".

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

Shadow hugged Silver and allowed him to rest on his lap. He knew that it was at least 3 in the morning by now and that Silver was probably tired.

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

Slowly once more, the Fireflies began to dim down. Shadow looked at his lover and saw Silver's eyes was slowly closing.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Silver gently yawned. He was tired and was glad that Shadow was there with him. He felt so relieved that Shadow felt the same way about him. He loved him and he loved him. He shut his eyes and felt his consciousness slowly fading away like the Fireflies.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Shadow picked Silver up and piggybacked him. He knew that Silver had fallen asleep as he was snoring lightly. He took one last look at his surroundings and saw that the Fireflies was all gone. He smiled and whispered:

"Thanks for helping me with my confession".

He smirked and walked off, not noticing a small firefly which landed on Silver's ear. As though trying to reply to him.

That night, a new relationship was born between the two hedgehogs.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Oh wow, it's finished? Hooray for my very first Shadilver Story. :D 

Anyway, please note that:

Shadow and Silver © SEGA

Song "Fireflies" © Owl City

Thanks for taking your time to read this rather cheesy story! I really appreciate it.


End file.
